


you took my breath (but i survived)

by bemynewobsession



Series: Femslash February '19 (DIFFERENT FANDOMS) [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, also ciri and cerys are just briefly mentioned, dont worry i am gonna write them soon, this got way out of control lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Triss thinks about Yennefer the night before the battle with the Wild Hunt





	you took my breath (but i survived)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt femslash February: sharp (this fic like baaaarely followed the prompt)
> 
> We're gonna pretend like everyone stayed at Kaer Trolde the night before the last battle in Witcher 3. Also I took some liberties with how Yennefer reacted to the djinn and her emotions and whatnot but Whatevs

When it came to Yennefer of Vengerberg, it seemed to Triss that everything about her could come down simply to the word _sharp._

The older woman’s wit was quick and always biting. She always dressed to kill, with dark black and white clothes that hugged her body in such the right way that she turned heads anywhere and everywhere she went. Her nails were always perfectly manicured with a point on the end. Even her jawline was perfectly chiseled, though Triss supposed that could be the effect of some sort of glamour.

All these things made Yennefer a sharp and untouchable woman. All these things made Triss desire her even more.

Triss yearned to listen to Yennefer’s voice as she cut down the ego of some pathetic man who tried to defy her. Triss tried to hide it, but she was one of those in question who turned her head and watched when Yennefer walked into the room. Triss could almost _feel_ Yennefer’s hands on her head, her fingers coming softly on Triss’s scalp. Triss desperately wanted to lay her mouth on that sculpted jawline.  

Triss knew that to anyone who knew the basics of her story with Yennefer, that they would find it odd that she desired the older woman in such a way. After all, Triss had never shown the slightest interest in her and had even slept with Yennefer’s long time former lover Geralt. Triss grimaced at the thought of her own liaison with Geralt.  

Though she would never admit it to anyone, the whole reason she showed interest in Geralt in the first place was due to the fact that she knew _Yennefer had been with him._ It was more exciting and arousing to know that the man she was laying with, had himself laid with the one person she had always wanted but could never have.

Triss was brought out of her musings about Yennefer and Geralt by the opening of her door. Yennefer’s form walked through. They had been forced to share a room due to the limited space in the safety of the holds of Kaer Trolde.

“Triss? You seem troubled.” Triss knew that Yennefer could not read her mind the same way she could Geralt’s, Triss’s magic blocked her from doing so, but she was well aware that Yennefer still remained empathic to her emotions. She swallowed hard and tried to tamper down her feelings for the older woman in that moment.

“No Yenna, I’m..um..I’m fine.” Yennefer sat down next to Triss on Triss’s bed. The bed gave in quite a bit, even though neither she nor Yennefer weighed all that much. Triss resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Every bed she’d ever laid in in Skellige was remarkably uncomfortable. Perhaps Skelligers thought it made them better warriors if they barely slept.

Yennefer locked Triss in a piercing gaze. “Are you worried about the battle Triss? It will do noone any good for you to trouble yourself all night worrying about what is to come.” Triss sighed in momentary relief. Yennefer believed her to be worried about what was to come in the battle soon rather than her own feelings for Yennefer.

Triss reached up to brush a lock of chestnut hair out of her eyes. “O-of course Yenna, I know that. It’s ju-” “My Gods Triss! What on Earth happened to your hand?” Triss pulled the hand down that had just been in her hair and looked down at it. It was the hand that had had all the nails ripped out by Witch Hunters.

“Right. Er, I was tortured by Witch Hunters.” Violet eyes widened in shock and then narrowed slightly. “When in the devil did _Witch Hunters_ get the opportunity to torture you?” Triss swallowed hard.

“Caleb Menge had taken Dandelion and Geralt and I had to-” “Wait wait.” Yennefer stood up and crossed her arms in anger before putting one hand on her forehead as though fighting a headache. “Geralt _let you_ get tortured?” Yennefer waved the hand that had been on her head in emphasis.

“By Caleb Menge of all people? Gods the next time I see him I am going t-”

Triss stood up and grasped Yennefer by the shoulders. “Yenna. I _told him_ to let them torture me. We knew Dandelion had seen Ciri and we were trying to find her. Don’t tell me that you didn’t have to do anything unpleasant when searching for her?”

Yennefer watched her carefully, sighed softly, then motioned her hand in acquiescence. “Very well. If it was to save Ciri, I suppose I can forgive him. You still need to heal that hand more properly though. You could develop nerve damage.”

Triss watched, stunned, as Yennefer reached forward and grasped her injured hand and pulled her back to the bed. She fought the blush that crept up her face at being the object of Yennefer’s attention.

Yennefer’s signature gloves were gone from her hands. It wasnearing midnight now. It was unlikely that Yennefer slept in them, but it was still odd to feel the older woman’s bare hands on her own. Triss felt the familiar tingle of Yennefer’s magic creep onto her hands. She bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain.

It was unfair that healing magic had to hurt the way that it did, but Triss agreed with Yennefer that she had rushed through the healing of her hand the first time.

Yennefer’s gaze was fixated on Triss’s hand. Triss took the opportunity to watch the older woman’s face. _Gods she really is inhumanly beautiful._

“What is it Triss?” Triss stammered for a moment. “You’re staring at my face. I can feel it.” _Damn._

“I was actually curious about something Yenna.” Yennefer hummed in acknowledgement, letting Triss know to continue. “When Geralt and I were together….well I mean after we were...or rather” Yennefer’s gaze was now fixated on Triss’s face. “Get it out Triss. What do you want to know?”

Triss gulped under the piercing stare. She suddenly found herself very interested in a piece of lint on the bedspread underneath them. She pinched at it before speaking again. “Well it’s just that, you always seemed more intensely angry at him than you were with me. He genuinely had lost his memory Yenna.”

Yennefer had finished her healing on Triss’s hand and pulled her own hands away. Triss immediately missed the soothing coolness of them.

“You know how Geralt and I got together don’t you? It was due in part to the magic of a djinn.” Yennefer’s eyes were locked somewhere behind Triss’s head, as though she couldn’t bring herself to look Triss in the eye.

“A few weeks ago, Geralt and I broke the magic that had bound us together. It abated much of the feelings I had for him, one way or another.” The dark haired woman finally dragged her eyes to Triss’s.

“Love. Hate. Anger. Lust. Every emotion I had towards him was being amplified ten-fold by the magic of that first djinn. The moment the second djinn we found a few weeks ago broke it, I felt nearly all of that emotion go away.” The dark haired woman’s eyes misted over momentarily. Triss watched as Yennefer swiped at the tears angrily.

Triss felt her own eyes well up. She hadn’t meant to upset Yennefer like she had. She’d also rarely seen Yennefer so.. _vulnerable._

“Any time I felt remotely anything in regards to Geralt during the time when we were bound by that djinn, all of my emotion got directed and amplified towards him. Gods I- I’m not sure I ever really loved him.” Triss couldn’t help but gasp out loud at the older woman’s words.

Yennefer shot up of the bed at her own remark. “No- I suppose that isn’t quite true. I _did_ love him. But not to the extent that that magic made me feel.”

The dark haired woman paced the room. “Geralt told me much the same on that mountain top right after we broke the spell. It was, and still is, a bit jarring, to look at him and not feel the rush of emotion I used to.”

There was a pregnant pause and a thick silence filled the room. Triss wanted to choke under the weight of it. She nearly did when she spoke next. “Yenna..” she started. Dark curls bobbed around to face her again. “I understand what you’re saying, but I’m not sure what this has to do with my time with him and your reaction to it.”

Yennefer blew out a hard breath. “Triss. I never showed any anger towards you because I _couldn’t_ be angry towards you. Not when all my feelings were magically bound to him.” Yennefer walked back towards the bed and leaned on the bed post, wrapping one arm around it to steady herself and resting her the side of her head just under the top of it.

“After all this is done..you’re free to be with him Triss. I know you want to.” Triss felt her eyes widen at Yennefer’s words. “Why-how do yo-”

“Triss. I could _feel_ your jealousy whenever you saw us together or whenever one of us mentioned mine and Geralt’s relationship.”

Triss sputtered, momentarily taken aback in indignation. “Yenna! I was never jealous of _you!”_ Triss clapped her hand over her mouth after she realized what she had said.

Yennefer had straightened up, still just slightly leaning on the pole, her head no longer slumped against the bed. “Triss what are you-what are you getting at?”

Triss turned away, biting back the tears that were rushing to the front of her eyes. She closed them so she wouldn’t have to look at the older woman any longer. She was too humiliated. “You know what I’m trying to say Yennefer.”

Cool hands pulled at her own. Triss whipped her head around to find Yennefer kneeling in front of her, clasping Triss’s hand to her chest. “No Triss. Please. I need to hear you say it.” Triss tried to look anywhere other than at the woman in front of her, but found the intense violet eyes inescapable.

“I was jealous of him. Gods Yenna,” Triss bit her lip. “I’d be jealous of _anyone_ was with you.” Yennefer’s normally sharp and piercing gaze was suddenly soft and sympathetic. “How long have you...felt like this Triss?” Gods above even her voice was sweeter than usual.

“Honestly? As long as I’ve known you.” Yennefer’s hands moved to Triss’s face, pulling it closer to her own. Triss was surprised to see that Yennefer was crying slightly. “All this time, I never knew. Gods all this time I _wasted_ with him.”

“Yenna…” Triss’s voice was an embarrassing whimper.

“Kiss me Triss.” Triss blinked once, gathering herself, before leaning forward and placing her lips on the woman’s in front of her.

_Gooseberries_. Triss moaned softly at the taste of Yennefer. It was even more wonderful than she had imagined.

As the kiss continued, Triss noticed in the back of her mind the sound of ruffling clothes. One of Yennefer’s hands grasped Triss’s arm and pulled her closer. Triss’s hand found purchase on Yennefer’s back. Yennefer let out a gasp and Triss took the opportunity to deepen the kiss further, licking gently into the older woman’s mouth.

_Yenna’s never been one to take things slowly._ Triss tenderly caressed Yennefer’s back with one hand and pulled her closer with the other. Yennefer pulled back long enough to look down and adjust her skirt to seat herself down in Triss’s lap.

“Is this alright Triss?” The older woman’s voice was beautifully hoarse and aroused. Triss stared at her lips as she spoke, noting how kiss-swollen they were.

“Gods yes Yenna it’s-it’s more than I could have ever wanted.” Triss let her hands drift down to rest on Yennefer’s waist.

“But why now? Tonight of all nights.” Yennefer cupped the back of Triss’s neck and pulled her forward, resting their foreheads together. Triss felt her eyes slide close. “Because we may very well die tomorrow and I don’t wish to die never knowing what could have been.”

Yennefer began kissing her again. Triss could now feel Yennefer’s full weight resting on her legs. It was pleasantly different than being the one who sat in the other’s lap. Triss let out a plaintive moan when Yennefer began to move her hips against hers.

Triss slid her hands down slightly further and grasped the older woman’s firm behind, relishing in the groan that tore from Yennefer’s throat at her actions. Triss pulled Yennefer onto one of her thighs, letting the older woman grind down on the top of it.

She could feel the older woman’s slick heat since Yennefer had evidently chosen not to wear any undergarments. Yennefer let out a decidedly cute whimper at the touch. A knee knocked into her own center and Triss felt all the air rush out of her body.

Triss continued to gently push at Yennefer’s behind and hips with her own hands, building up a rhythm between them. She broke the kiss to drop her head onto Yennefer’s shoulder and pant out her pleasure as Yennefer’s firm thigh rubbed against her swollen center.

Yennefer grasped blindly at her back and neck, one arm wrapped under Triss’s shoulders and the other hand still clasped at the back of her neck.

The only sounds that echoed through the room were the soft sighs and whimpers they were both letting out at the exquisite feel of each other.

Triss felt her pleasure continue to mount. “Gods..mm...Yenna I’m going to” “Yes darling that’s it” Triss shook her head against Yennefer’s shoulder. She wanted the older woman to reach her climax first.

“But I want you to-” “I will darling just let go.” Yennefer slid her thigh even more solidly against Triss. “Let go my love.” Those words sent completely over the edge. She found herself gasping and whimpering. Her legs shook and twitched as she let out one final moan as she came down from her high.

“That was beautiful darling.” Yennefer’s hand carded through Triss’s hair that Triss knew was likely slightly damp with sweat. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”  

Triss let out a shuddered breath and realized Yennefer still hadn’t come yet. “Yenna! You still haven’t…” Her voice trailed off. What word would sound the least base? Orgasmed? Cum? _Arrived?_

“No I _haven’t_.” Yennefer let her voice hang in the air at the last word as Triss’s voice had. Yennefer’s voice was a soft tease, quite unlike her usual acerbic tone. “But it’s alright darling. That climax looked tiring.” Climaxed! A much more proper word.

Triss snaked her hand between Yennefer’s legs and whined faintly at the slickness she found there. Yennefer keened out plaintively at the touch, her hips bucking to seek out Triss’s touch. Triss smirked at the older woman’s actions. _Alright indeed._ “Let me take care of you Yenna.” Triss leaned forward and kissed Yennefer’s chest, near her breast.

It didn’t take long for Triss’s deft fingers to bring Yennefer to a powerful climax. Yennefer was nearly silent in her arrival but the if the way her fingers dug into Triss’s back were any indication, she certainly came hard.

Yennefer seemed to settle from her climax. She looked down at Triss and smiled brilliantly. Triss couldn’t help but smile back, completely content to finally see that smile directed at her. Triss pulled her fingers away from Yennefer’s center.

She popped her fingers into her own mouth, savoring the way Yennefer tasted. Yennefer’s eyes were locked onto the motion.

“Yenna. I’m not tired at all. And I’ve never been able to sleep the night before a battle.”

Yennefer’s eyes sparkled playfully.

“Neither have I darling.”

 

  
Ciri let herself be led towards Cerys’s room, only to be momentarily distracted by the sound of moaning through the door across from Cerys’s.

“Cerys? Who is staying across from you?” Cerys fixed her amber eyes on the dark oak door across the way

“Th’ room wi’ all the moanin’? I think it’s Triss an-” Triss’s voice interrupted Cerys’s

“Mmm gods yes….YENNA.”

“Yennefer.”

Ciri groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. 

“C’mon Cerys. We’re going to my room”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts and follow me @theodoracrain-s on tumblr!  
> The companion-ish piece to this with Ciri and Cerys should be out soon!


End file.
